Taming the Dragon
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Thanks to her Semblance Yang has always walked a thin line between pleasure and pain. Somewhere along the way she became addicted to that fire that burns just beneath her skin, threatening to consume her. But when the Grimm are all defeated and that energy has nowhere to go, the blonde still needs to find her release.


A blonde woman hung from the ceiling, bound at her wrist with rope; her feet, also bound, barely able to touch the ground. To add to her predicament she had stripped of her clothes and her body riddled with bruises. She attempted to cry out but ball shaped gag and her mouth only allowed for muffled moan as drool trailed from her lip. Though the blonde writhed in her bindings there was no look of discomfort upon her face, rather she looked completely enthralled in pleasure.

A woman with snow colored hair sauntered up to the blonde, a riding crop held loftily in her hand, as she circled around her captive. "Having fun?" she asked with a smile as she trailed a finger from the base of the blondes neck and down her spine before lightly grazing over the girls bruised rear, eliciting a whimper. "You didn't answer me," the white haired woman sang. With a swing of her arm the white haired woman cracked the blonde across her posterior with her crop.

The blonde flinched in her restraints, wincing against the blow. She fell limp in her bindings, her eyes flickering from a soft lilac to a burning crimson, panting heavily as she tried to shake off the stinging in her posterior.

"I'll ask a again," the snow haired woman said as she tipped the others chin upward to face her. "Are you having fun?"

There was no hesitation in the blonde's answer. Fearing a harsher punishment, she rapidly began to nod her head up as she spoke gurgled affirmations.

A lustful smile spread across the white haired woman's face. "What was that?" she cooed as she removed the gag from the blonde's lips.

With her mouth free of restraint the blonde's lips curved into a smirk. "Yes princess," she said, her eyes hungry for the woman before her.

"Good girl," the woman said before pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss was an sloppy eager mess. Their lips crashed together, the white haired woman tasting the blonde's drool as she pulled her deeper into the lip lock. Their tongues danced and twisted together in their lust until...the mistress pulled away.

Her lips slipped from the blondes like a phantom in the night, leaving the blonde yearning for more. The white haired woman stroked the other cheek as she watched her toy struggle in her bindings so that she might taste her lips once more. A crooked smile spread on her lips.

It was a long Bullhead ride back to the city of Vale. Weiss and Yang had just completed a mission in the kingdoms outskirts and were now on a well deserved trip back home. In the years that followed their graduation from Beacon Academy, the quartet of RWBY had become a group of renowned huntresses alongside their fellow graduates. Their skills were in such high demand that even neighboring kingdoms had requested their services, by name no doubt.

"Homesick?" Weiss asked her teammate with a smile. Her comrade sat across from her staring dreamily at the passing landscape. Her foot rapidly tapping as arms crossed over her chest.

"Huh?" Yang said as she snapped from her dream. "Not at all."

"You just seem...restless." Weiss looked at her with concern in her eyes. The blonde had been stirring in her seat for nearly the entirety journey.

"It's nothing," Yang said with a shake of her head and a smile on her face.

"...Alright," Weiss said, though she didn't buy the blondes act. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Sure thing princess," Yang said as her fingers formed a gun before shooting her a wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a blush in her cheeks, annoyed that her nickname had followed her even this far. It was certainly going to be a long ride back to Vale indeed.

The moment they returned to their home, or rather base of operations, Yang made a beeline for her room, barely sparing a word for her comrade. For the time Weiss shrugged the matter off, retiring her room to store her effects; namely her trusted sword, Myrtenaster, extra dust cartridges and the like. Next she moved to the showers.

The steaming water felt great against Weiss skin. She had gone days without the luxury of hot water and shampoo. She frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling knots along the way. Her muscles were sore and her body ached from the battles with Grimm she and Yang had faced. She could only imagine the pain Yang must have been in, she had taken the brunt of the assault again and again. But that was after all how her Semblance worked, the girl could dish out more than double of whatever she took.

Weiss stepped from the bath and into the open air as she wrapped herself in a towel. "I should probably thank her for her help on the mission," she thought aloud whilst drying herself.

She changed into her nightgown before heading to her comrades bedroom. "Yang-," she had prepared to knock when a bestial roar came from the other side of the door. "Yang?" Weiss called as she slowly pushed open the door. Peeking inside the white haired girl drew in a sharp breath.

What she saw was Yang, lying in her bed, her bare chest rising and falling with ragged breaths as moans and groans broke her lips. Her fingers danced over her nether regions, slipping in and out, her hips bucking against every motion of her wrist.

Weiss covered her mouth as she watched on. Yang's movements were wild as she rolled about her bed, gnawing on her pillow to muffled her screams. She was probably so enthralled in her pleasure that she hadn't even noticed Weiss. It was like wild beast in heat.

As Yang brought her hand up to cup her breast Weiss noticed something peculiar. Upon each nipple was a metal clamp linked together by a metal chain. Yang licked her lips as a finger trailed across the length of the chain. She balled what she could into her fist and gave a mighty tug. The clamps pulled at her nipples as Yang threw back her head and let out a cry. Her entire body shuddered as waves of pleasure ripped through her. She collapsed on her beg, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Her gaze fell between her legs, seeing the cracked doorway and a flash of white.

Yang sat up in her bed, looked down at her state of dress and to the bed sheets stained with more than just sweat. With a sigh she scratched the back of her head. "Oops."

Weiss had returned to her room and now sat at her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and she could see her skin was completely flushed. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest. The images of what she had seen were so vivid in her mind. Yang writing about in her bed sheets as she toyed with herself. 'What was with those clamps' she wondered.

Then there was that one final look Yang had, just as Weiss slipped out of the doorway. It was a look of satisfaction. Of pleasure. Yet, she looked hungry for more. Weiss looked back at her reflection. She could see the heat in her cheeks, the yearning in her eyes. The same hunger that she saw in Yang's lilac eyes. Weiss buried her face in her hands, a low growl escaping her lips.

Without another thought Weiss' hand traced its way down her body, over her chest and between her thighs. A sigh of satisfaction escaping her mouth the moment her finger stroked the moistness below.


End file.
